I Can Love You Better
by Firegambler
Summary: Remy has just joined the Xmen, and has his eyes set on Rogue. But she has her eyes set on Scott. How can the Cajun make her see that He can love her better? SONGFIC! ROMY!


_Okay, this is actually from Remy (gambit)'s point of view. So I had to change the words to the song a little. Just from her to him instead. Enjoy. Oh, and Remy is singing this song in his head so Italics is not in his accent because he actually thinking the song. Hope you're not confused. Oh yeah, and this takes place after Cajun Spice…but Rogue still likes Scott. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the song, not the characters, nothing. Pathetic right? _

_**I Can Love You Better**_

Remy Etienne LeBeau had been hit with Cupid's arrow. And he knew it. Otherwise he wouldn't be standing in Charles Xavier's office listening to the old man list the rules and regulations of living under his roof. Every member of the X-men school knew that he was joining the team. It wasn't so bad, considering that John and Avalanche were both joining as well. The sad part wasn't that the three former enemies were joining the X-men. The sad part was that they were joining the X-men because of three unlucky ladies.

"I'm sure you all know Ororo." Xavier introduced as Storm walked into the room. "She will be showing you to your rooms. Enjoy yourselves gentlemen." And with that the men were left to trail behind the teacher toward the male rooms.

"Where are all the Sheilas?" John whispered into Remy's ear. Remy shrugged, his red on black eyes traveling every room they passed as he asked himself the same question. They made it all the way to their rooms without spotting any of the girls. After Ororo left them, the three men went their separate ways.

It would be another hour before Remy finally spotted _his chere. _She was sitting outside the Xavier mansion, on a chair by the pool. Surprisingly, she had on a swimsuit that made Remy's jaw drop. She was reclined, her head turned away from him so that he couldn't see the white streaks that frammed her face. He was just about to saunter over to her when she sat up and waved. Slowly Remy's eyes followed her and narrowed.

Scott Summers, resident prep/jock/prettyboy/poser was standing on the otherside of the pool in his tight swimsuit. His sunglassess reflected the sun into Remy's eyes causing him to have to squint. Remy huffed and leaned against the wall to watch as Scott passed the pool and moved to stand in front of Rogue. From where Remy was leaning he could just see that Scott's swimsuit was satin…and lace? What the heck? He shook his head not surprised and almost lost it when Rogue blushed and giggled.

_He's got you wrapped up in his satin and lace. Tied around his little finger._

Scott gestured toward the pool and Rogue nodded, getting out of her chair and walking with him to the water's edge. She was very careful not to touch his skin as the two of them leapt into the water.

_He's got you thinkin you can never escape. Don't you know your heart's in danger?_

Already green with envy Remy sank back into the shade so that she wouldn't see him and watched. Scott was splashing Rogue with water and she was laughing and splashing him back. Scott laughed and dove under water just as Rogue was about to splash him and then came up behind her, spraying her with water. She spun around to splash him and he grinned at her.

_Ther__e's a devil in that angel face. If you could only see the love that your wastin._

After a while the two came out from the pool and were toweling off. Just as Rogue was getting comfotable and had moved closer to Scott, Jean walked out of the house and called to him. In a flash Scott was by Jean's side, taking her by the arm and disappearing into the house. Rogue huffed and snatched her things from the chair before stalking past Remy into the house.

_I could love you better than that. I know how to make you forget him_A small grin came to his face as he followed her in. She would be going to her room about now. Without a word he slipped into her room and closed the door behind him. She was in the shower, steam was already seeping through the crack under the door. Grinning Remy positioned himself so that when the bathroom door opened he would be concealed by it. She wouldn't even know he was in there.

After a few minutes the showere turned off. A couple of minutes more and Rogue, fully dressed in her 'no touch' outfit, stormed out of her bathroom. She left the door open, just as Remy hoped, and tossed her wet swimsuit into a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Without a sound Remy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She screamed and broke away from him. She spun, hands up in fists and was about to swing when she realized who it was. "Damnit Cajun, I could have killed ya."

"Remy knew y' wouldn't, chere." He stated simply. Rogue glared at him and shoved him backwards.

"What the heck are ya doin in my room?" she squealed. Remy put his hands up to show that he meant her no harm.

"Remy was only tryin t' help, chere. He notice y' were sad."

Rogue looked away for a moment, her stance relaxing just enough to hint that Remy had struck a cord. He didn't need any more than that.

"Y' know pretty boy ain't gona return your love, chere." Fire ignited in Rogue's eyes as she raised her head to glare at him.

"Yeah, well who asked ya, swamp rat?"

Remy shook his head. "Remy didn't mean any harm, chere. He just tink you better off without…"

Rogue silenced him by grabbing the collar of his jacket and shoving him out the door. "Mind ya own buisness, swamp rat." She yelled and slamed the door in his face. Remy shook his head and leaned against her door in defeat.

Sighing Remy retreated to his room. He would have to think of something, anything to get Rogue to pay attention to him. And as long as Scott was around. He was going to have to try hard. Very hard.

_All I'm asking is for one little chance. Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better._

"You realize you probably don't have a chance in hell of getting with that girl, right? Remy glared at Lance. Currently, Lance, Remy, and Lance's girl Kitty, were all in Remy's room trying to _help _him. Kitty had remained relatively silent…considering it was Kitty. In fact, she had yet to speak. Lance and Remy both seemed to realize this at the same time because they both turned to look at her.

"Um…" she started and Lance took the chance to pounce.

"Kitty cat. What do you know?" Kitty looked from Lance to Remy, back to Lance and then sighed.

"Rogue likes Gambit. Always had. She just…has a different way of showing it." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Non. She like Scott." He stated and Kitty glared at him.

"I'm, like, her best friend. Don't you think I should, like, know those things?" Remy watched her carefully before nodding.

"So what should Remy do?"

Kitty seemed to think for a minute and then sighed. "Rogue only like, likes Scott because he was the first guy to say anything to her. When she was new here we all kinda avoided her. She was like weird, ya know? She's okay now…but she's still wrapped up with him. If you want her, your going to have to give her something Scott can't. Something that like seperates you from him, makes you better."

Remy was grinning now. A look that startled both Lance and Kitty. "Oh, Remy can do dat, petite."

_I'm gona break this spell he's got on you. You're gonna wake up to find. I'm your desire my intentions are true. Hey babe I know it's time_

It was getting late, and Remy was positive everyone was either out or asleep. Thankfully, Scott and Jean had gone on a date, meaning Rogue would be left home. The downside to that was she wouldn't be in a pleasant mood. But then, Remy had plans to change that.

He found her sitting in the Rec room, watching a black and white movie. Without a word he sat down next to her and turned to the screen, completely ignoring her. After a minute or two she broke.

"What da ya want, swamp rat?"

Remy turned big red on black eyes to her and as innocently as he could replied, "Noting. Remy can't just watch a movie without wanting someting?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead they both turned back to the screen. Remy took this time to take in Rogue's appearance. She was wearing her normal black cami with the see-through, long sleeved blouse over it. Her black skirt, black leggings, and black boots were all normal. Unconciosuly she leaned away from him, scooting toward the far edge of the couch. And so the game began.

_You're gona see what you mean to me. So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'_

Without looking away from the screen Remy put his arm on the back of the couch. It was a lame move but it was all he had for the moment…all he dared to try. She didn't respond, even though his arm was behind her. Her eyes narrowed but she continued watching the screen. Then finally she spoke.

"Why did ya come here anyway?"

Neither looked away from the screen.

"To see mon chere. Of course." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your dear."

He didn't reply. Then after a moment of silence he said, "Remy never said you were."

Rogue looked at him this time, whether it was in irritation, confusion, or anger Remy couldn't tell. It all looked the same.

"Who else would ya be talkin about?" she demanded and he grinned.

He shrugged and still not looking at her replied, "Dere's a lot of femme's dat like Remy."

Rogue huffed and turned back to the screen. Remy took this chance to try a different method, since jealousy obviously didn't work. "Pretty boy on a date?" Rogue visibly tensed. She nodded once and then didn't move. "Remy still tink your waistin your time, chere. Dere are better fish in de sea."

Rogue rolled her eyes and glanced at him. "Like you, swamp rat?" Remy grinned.

"Glad you agree, chere."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

"He don deserve you, chere." He mumbled and she sighed.

"And you do?" she demanded.

He grinned. _I can love you better than that. _

"Oui. Remy does." She huffed and wrapped her arms around herself. Remy moved closer to her and she turned to him.

"He's better than you." She stated simply and Remy knew he had won.

"_I can love you better."_ He whispered and to his surprise she didn't move away. He moved closer still, praying she wouldn't move away from him.

"Who says I want ya, swamp rat?" Remy shrugged.

"Remy tink you do, chere. Remy tink you want him bad."

Rogue turned to watch the screen. Remy leaned closer, so that his lips were near her ear and whispered, _"All I'm askin is for one little chance." _

She shivered, but still didn't move. Remy took this chance to wait. He waited, until she turned her head to glare at him.

"_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better." _And with that he kissed her, knowing full well that it wouldn't last very long. Her lips were soft and she didn't pull away. Instead she moved into him, kissing him back with just as much force. Then it happened. He felt himself being drained. She pulled away at the last second and the only word that came to his mind he said. "Merde." And then he was out on the floor.

Rogue shook her head and stood up. "Shouldn't of kissed me, swamp rat." She looked up just as Kitty and Lance walked around the corner.

"Took Ya'll long enough." Rogue muttered and Kitty shrugged.

"I, like, told ya he liked ya. All you had to do was make him jealous." Rogue nodded and grinned. She laid an afhgan over the unconcious Cajun, knowing he would wake up in a few hours and bent down to his ear.

"I know." She whispered. "You can love me better." __


End file.
